User talk:Misty Fern
Welcome to my Talk Page!! Please ask quetions, comment or suggest! '' ''I Take siggy requests!!!!! Just tell me what you want them to look like :) Picture Hey, Mitsey. You have permission to use the picture on your user page, right? :3 --☮vyclaw☮ 16:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Copyrights User talk:Ivyclaw Copyrights means that someone has rights to something, so you can't use the image in any way unless they give you permission. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw I don't know if it's copyrighted. You have to look at the website you found it on. --☮vyclaw☮ 15:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw Delete I deleted your Dawnmist/Siggie page because your user name isn't Dawnmist, and you didn't make it a sub page. --☮vyclaw☮ 00:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw You make a subpage by naming the page User:Misty Fern/Siggie. --☮vyclaw☮ 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw Sure! Could I have the details? FeaheUser Talk:FeathernoseRarity 8D 15:49, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Still Active? Hey, Are you still active here? Because if not, your chatmod/rollback rights will be taken. Also, I'm so sorry I haven't been on your wiki. I was really busy with school work and I was focusing on this wiki and Warriors Answers Wiki. --☮vyclaw☮ 20:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw It's okay. I understand, I'm really busy with school, too. x3 --☮vyclaw☮ 20:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw It's okay. I'll help delete them. :3 Also, if you want more help with copyrights, I'll be on chat. x3 --☮vyclaw☮20:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) User:Ivyclaw Re Thanks. :3 Also, users that aren't admins can't create Clans without the permission of all the admins. I give you my permission, but if you don't handle your Clan well, it'll be put up for adoption. As for the cat, just ask in the comments to create one in what ever Clan you want. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Again Here ya go xx Tell me if there's anything you want changing :3 User:Ivyclaw FeaheUser Talk:FeathernoseRarity 8D 14:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying If you don't roleplay with your cats soon, they will be put up,for adoption. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Cats Hello, Misty Fern! You have made a cat in my Clan, CloudClan, but you have not roleplayed with her once. You must roleplay her or she will be put up for adoption. Also, I need Sunshine the loner's fur description before I can add her in. Again, you must roleplay with her. Thank you, and I look forward to roleplaying with you! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw23:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Misty! Do you know how to make a character box for Fernflower? If not, I can help you out with that. :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll make it for her. Just leave me her family members (ex. Mother, father, brothers, sisters) and mentor(s) on my talk page and I'll get started on it. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Charart I can't really explain what I did to change it to Leader, Senior Warrior, etc., but if you catch me in the chat, I'll try to help you with it. x3 Also, I deleted your charart of Fernflower because you used a blank we don't user here (here's the blanks page), and because you have to get it approved by Feathernose or me here. --☮vyclaw☮ 17:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat My chat isn't working right now. Internet problems. x3 Also, please start making a new headline when you leave a message on my talk page, and please stop asking users to get on chat. It's considered spam. --☮vyclaw☮ 21:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Loner and Warrior Hi, Misty Fern! I was thinking that maybe Sunshine and Crowtalon from CloudClan could be mates. It'd be sort of forbidden. :P Only if you want to. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 03:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, cool! We can do a few roleplays with them meeting secretly. XD EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know. :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) MapleClan I give you my permission, but you need Emberstar and Prowllu's, too. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Misty, I'm sorry, but I don't give my permission. You need the permission of [[User:Emberstar23|'all the admins' before you make it. --]]☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You need permission of all the admins before you make the Clan. It's in the rules. But, you can make it. I take back what I said above. x3 --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait. I meant that you have my permission. x3 You still have to have Ember and Prowllu's permission. They can say, but they have to have a reason, so they can't say no for no good reason. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 MapleClan Hey, Misty Fern! I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you quickly; my Internet was down. And yes, I do give you permission. Who is the Clan going to roleplay with? Have fun! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sig Here's your sig: I couldn't find a leaf, sorry. Tell me if you want anything changed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC)